The Adventures of Blossom and Bubbles
by T-Dawg V.C
Summary: After Buttercup disappeared without a trace, Blossom and Bubbles along with Robin Snyder must find some clues that lead to her disappearance and recuse her!
1. Chapter 1

The City of Townsville is having a pretty good fair park going on! And our three young adult ladies the PowerPuffs are having a good time with the Professor! Finally they deserve a good rest after fighting crime all week!

 **BOOM!**

Oh, I spoke too soon! A huge muscular monster shows up and wrecks havoc on Townsville fair!

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Buttercup said wearing her bodysuit in leggings with a tank-top.

"Come on ladies!" Blossom said wearing her bodysuit with a red moto jacket. "We got a monster to stop!"

The PowerPuffs took off to face the monster. They began fighting the monster good until it smacks them to the ground.

"Wow, that monster hits really hard!" Bubbles said wearing her bodysuit with a blue dress on.

"We're not out of the park yet!" Blossom responded. The PowerPuffs once again fought the monster and after a whole ten minutes, the monster was finally defeated when Blossom and Bubbles used their move that knock Mojo out when they were kindergarteners.

"Now that is team work!" Blossom said while giving Bubbles a high five.

"Now can we go back to our break? I'm pooped." Bubbles asked.

"Good idea Bubbles" Blossom said. "Hey Buttercup are you…"

Buttercup was not around. Blossom and Bubbles looked around for her but she was no where to be seen.

"W…where's Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm not sure Bubbles" Blossom said. "It's like she disappear without a trace"

"Girls!" a voice said. It was the Professor. "Oh thank goodness you're all….where's Buttercup?"

"We don't know!" Bubbles said. "I'm getting worried!"

"We need answers to whatever happened to her!" Blossom said. "Come on, let's go look for her! Buttercup could be anywhere!"

The PowerPuffs flew up to the sky and search for Buttercup, but she was no where around. Blossom and Bubbles kept looking and looking, every building, every top roof, scanning everything in sight but Buttercup was still missing. Blossom and Bubbles give up and head for home. They are sad that they didn't find Buttercup. The Professor was sitting on the couch looking worried.

"Oh my Girls! Have you found Buttercup?" he asked with Blossom and Bubbles shaking their heads. "Oh, poor Buttercup! I can't believe this has to happen to her!"

"We're sorry Professor!" Blossom said crying as she and Bubbles went to the Professor and hugged him. He hugs them back. They are without a doubt worried for Buttercup.

* * *

The next day, Blossom and Bubbles are still going on about what happened to Buttercup. They circled back and fourth trying to figure out what happened to her.

"Maybe the monster smacked her again, and she just vanished!" Bubbles guessed

"No, Bubbles! She would had got back up and fight back" Blossom responded

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that" Bubbles said.

"We need to find some clues that lead to Buttercup's disappearance" Blossom said. She then had a thought. "Let's go to the fair and find something that belongs to Buttercup" Blossom and Bubbles do just that, they head for Townsville fair and find an item that Buttercup would have with her. They looked around for something for minutes until…..

"Found something!" Bubbles shouted. Blossom flew to her direction.

"What did you find?" Blossom asked.

"Buttercup's smartphone" Bubbles said showing it. It was indeed Buttercup's smartphone. It has tape wrapped around it.

"Why would she leave without her phone Blossom?" Bubbles asked

"She wouldn't!" Blossom answered "She would still be carrying it with her!"

Bubbles had a terrible thought. "What if she was kidnapped by….ALIENS?!"

Blossom looked at her with confusion "Non scene Bubbles, did you see a spaceship anywhere?"

"Well….no, it just a guess?" Bubbles said smiling. Blossom think really hard about it until….

"What if Buttercup was hit with something?"

"Do you think it's possible Blossom?" Bubbles asked

"It's worth a shot! Let's look for more clues Bubbles!" Blossom said.

Blossom and Bubbles continue to search for something when they bumped into someone.

"Oh hi Robin!" Bubbles said. It was Robin Snyder.

"Hey Blossom. Hey Bubbles" Robin said.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom asked.

"I heard about what happened to Buttercup. Well all of Townsville heard about Buttercup. And I thought maybe I can help you search for her as well" Robin said "You must be really worried about her. Aren't you?"

"We are Robin, we are" Blossom said.

Blossom and Bubbles looked down and were thinking about their missing sister. Robin was worried for her as well.

"I just hope we can find out soon enough" Robin said.

"Well, that's what we're doing to do!" Blossom said. "We're going to get to the bottom of this! Buttercup maybe a pain in the neck, but she's still our sister!"

"Yeah, we're in this together!" Bubbles said. Blossom, Bubbles and Robin continue to search for something that might hit Buttercup. Fast in your seat belts because this is one mystery that only Blossom and Bubbles(and Robin) can solve in **"The Adventures of Blossom and Bubbles"**


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom, Bubbles and Robin continue to look for something that lead to Buttercup's disappearance when they suddenly found something. It was a needle that had some liquid red stuff in it.

"What's in the needle?" Robin asked.

"It's antidote X!" Blossom answered. "Someone must have given Buttercup a shot of antidote X!"

Bubbles then thought "Do you think it's Mojo Jojo? He creates this stuff!"

"Bubbles, you have a good point" Blossom said "Let's give him a visit!" Blossom, Bubbles and Robin head over to Mojo's observatory to deal with him.

* * *

"What makes you think it was me?!" Mojo asked "Do you see your sister Buttercup anywhere?! If I did wanted to use antidote X, I would of used it on all three of you not just one!"

"Well, your the most likely suspect Mojo! You created antidote X!" Blossom said

"I was having a nap when you two and your friend crashed into my observatory!" Mojo said "I wasn't doing anything evil today or yesterday!" The plans to destroy the PowerPuffs were behind them and looked at them hiding them smiling nervously. "That's for another time! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking a nap!"

Mojo go back to sleep on his couch. "If Mojo didn't do it, who did?" Blossom asked "Let's asked every villain what they did the day our tough sister went missing"

They go to every villain they talked to but it all reminds the same.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Fuzzy shouted. "And NO Buttercup's NOT with me! Why would I do that?!" Fuzzy then rolled his eyes and slammed the door.

"Me and my boys were just hanging out just reading magazines about cool motorcycles" Ace said then looked at Big Billy saying "Hey, don't touch my bike Billy!"

"Why would I kidnap Buttercup, when I want to destroy her and you?!" Princess asked. "Besides I was counting my money anyway. And today I'm going on vacation so why would I have Buttercup again?"

"Sorry, wasn't doing anything evil today" Sedusa said "I was too busy trying to make myself look younger again, like look at me! I'm getting old and one of my hair is grey! I want to look pretty again!" Sedusa starts to cry when Blossom, Bubbles and Robin began to leave with confuse looks on their faces.

"I maybe the most evil" Him said "But I wasn't even **HERE!** I was just exercising yesterday and I'm just trying to do more today so bye-bye!" The Ladies took off carrying Robin "Just keep an eye **ON YOUR FRIEND!** " Him said laughing "Now where was I, oh yeah!" Him continued to exercise.

Blossom, Bubbles and Robin returned to the PowerPuffs house still not getting anything.

"Every villain didn't do it!" Blossom said. "If it wasn't any of our greatest enemies then who was it?!"

"This is much harder than I thought!" Bubbles said.

"It has to be someone we don't expect!" Robin said.

"Robin, that's it!" Blossom said "You're a genius!"

"She is?" Bubbles asked.

"It could be anyone!" Blossom said "It doesn't have to be a villain!"

"Even us?" Bubbles asked.

"Well…expect us three" Blossom said "That was a close one"

"Oh, we just got to talk to anyone about that day!" Bubbles said

"That's right Bubbles!" Robin said.

"Then let's do it!" Bubbles said confidently. Blossom, Bubbles and Robin soon begin to interview anyone.

They first visited Ms. Keane. They asked her where she was the day Buttercup vanished. "Oh I was having a day off at the fair when that monster showed up and while you ladies took care of it, I ran" she said. "I'm sorry to hear about Buttercup. I hope you find her soon"

"Thanks Ms. Keane" Bubbles said. Next they talked to Elmer Sglue who Buttercup used to bullied. "I was just working as a nuclear engineer at Townsville University" he said. Then looked at Robin "Please come back to me! I won't be awkward anymore" He begins to lick sticky notes. Blossom, Bubbles and Robin took off. "Oh man" Elmer said.

They went to see Captain Steel next. "Why would I kidnap Buttercup, I trying to restore order not kill anyone. And besides I was busy giving this crook some justice!" he said

"That's all we need to hear" Blossom said eye rolling. As soon as her, Bubbles and Robin left, Steel closed the door and we hear screaming from the crook. "This is even worse than the time I dress up like one of those PowerPuffs!"

"That's messed up!" Steel said.

They tried to interview Mitch Mitchellson next when they see a note on the front door that says he's on tour with his band.

"Oh man" Bubbles said "Of course Mitch has to be away!"

"Bubbles, you know he's very busy" Blossom said "I remember Buttercup used to be a member of his…."

Suddenly their smartphone ring. Bubbles answered "Hello?"

"Hi Bubbles, it's me the Professor" the voice said "I saw the needle you gave me and I need you to get here right away"

"We're on our way Professor!" Bubbles said "The Professor needs us!" They took off with Bubbles carrying Robin.

* * *

They went to the Professor's lab and meet him there. Professor was trying to figure out who used the antidote X on Buttercup.

"You want to see us Professor?" Blossom asked

"As a matter of fact I do" Professor said "I saw the needle that contains antidote X and there I think someone stoled it from my lab! There are fingerprints on the needle. It seems someone broke into our house while we were at the fair yesterday!"

"I wonder who could it be?" Robin asked

"I don't know but I hope we can match whoever used the antidote X on Buttercup!" Blossom said "Professor, we need to match those DNA fingerprints and find out who the perpetrator is!"

"Agree!" Professor said "You ladies continue to search for something that can match it!"

"We're on it Professor!" Bubbles said. Blossom, Bubbles and Robin go out and search for something that could belong to Buttercup or the perpetrator. This is getting close. Tune in to Chapter 3 next time!

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Can you guess who the perpetrator is? Type in your review and guess who it could be! Perpetrator will be revealed next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Professor started to scan the fingerprints on the needle. Blossom, Bubbles and Robin seated in the living room waiting for the results.

"I hope Buttercup's okay!" Robin said.

"I hope so too Robin!" Blossom said

"You know, it was fun teaming up with the both of you!" Bubbles said. "But I really want to find Buttercup very badly!"

Blossom and Bubbles hugged as did Robin when the Professor showed up.

"Ladies, I found out who the culprit is" he said

"You do?" Bubbles asked

Professor nodded and then said "The culprit is none other then…."

* * *

Blossom and Bubbles race to the perpetrator with Bubbles carrying Robin in her arms. They crashed to the house of…..

"MITCH MITCHELLSON!" Blossom shouted. Mitch was no where to be found.

"Where do you think he went?" Bubbles asked

"Let's use both our super sonic hearing and our X-ray vision Bubbles" Blossom said.

With that they do so, trying to find where Mitch is with Buttercup. When Blossom got to the basement door she heard…...

"Why are you doing this Mitch?!" a voice asked

"Because I just want you to rejoin my band! That's all my asking for!" another voice said

Blossom gasped "…Bubbles, Robin!" she called. They showed up.

"I heard Buttercup's voice in the basement door!" Blossom said

"Do you think she's in there?" Robin asked.

There's only one way to find out!" Blossom said as she kicked the door open.

"NOT SO FAST…MITCH MITCHELLSON!" Blossom shouted again. It was indeed Mitch Mitchellson with Buttercup all tied up in ropes(she was injected with antidote X, that's why).

"Blossom, Bubbles, Robin?!" Buttercup asked

"Ah,….Ladies, ah….hey….there" Mitch said nervously. "What….brings you…here?"

"Mitch, we know it's you who gave Buttercup antidote X so she wouldn't break free!" Bubbles said.

"Buttercup, are you alright?" Blossom asked

"Not really" Buttercup answered. "I'm all tied up in regular ropes and I can't break loose, thanks to Mitch here injecting me with antidote X! By the way, how did you know that was our weakness?"

"Well…..I broke into your house and saw the jar that says it. And then I saw the papers that says it was your weakness" Mitch said. "I only did it because it was the only way to get Buttercup. I want her to rejoin my band"

"In your dreams Mitch!" Buttercup said "I'm over it now! But I do like playing my guitar I will admit. But that's not the point!"

"Mitch Mitchellson, that was a disgusting move you pull yesterday!" Blossom said

"Yeah!" Bubbles agreed. "Now give us our sister back!"

Suddenly Mitch grabbed a microphone and threaten to hit Buttercup with it. He was shaking nervously and was sweating. The PowerPuffs and Robin gasped.

"P..P…..Please, don't…come…..any….closer" he said. "Or….I'll…..hit her….with…this!"

"Mitch, calm down, we just want Buttercup back, that's all" Blossom said

But Mitch didn't want to listen. "No…get…..back…I'll…..do it!" Suddenly Robin's eyes started to glow red and started to transform. "Don't you,…..HURT MY FRIEND!" she shouted as she becomes a human-like demon.

Everyone gasped. "R…R…Robin?" Bubbles asked.

Robin then grabbed Mitch and flew up breaking the sealing in the basement. Blossom got a needle that has chemical X in it out of her jacket pocket and ejected it on Buttercup's shoulder, giving her enough straight to break free.

"Thanks Blossom!" Buttercup said "I needed that!"

"Come on ladies!" Blossom said. "We got to snap Robin out of it!"

"And stop her from doing anything bad to Mitch, even though he did do a bad thing!" Bubbles said. They took off to the sky.

Robin has Mitch by the shoulders and hold him to do something to him. "You tried to hurt my friend, now I'm going to hurt you!" she said.

"NO! Please don't drop me!" Mitch begged.

"Robin, stop!" Blossom shouted.

"Blossom, get out of the way and let me drop him!" Robin said

Blossom shook her head. "No Robin, it doesn't have to be this way. You're so much better then he is"

"That's right" Bubbles added "I don't know what secret you were hiding, but we know you're still that kind person deep down inside"

Robin started to tear up "I….."

"Bubbles and I couldn't of found Buttercup without you" Blossom said "Thank you Robin"

"Yeah, thanks a lot for helping us!" Bubbles said. Robin begins to smile.

"Thanks for helping my sisters to find and find me. I really appreciate it" Buttercup said.

Robin begin to lower down and change back to her normal self putting Mitch down. "You really mean it?" Robin asked

The PowerPuffs nodded. Robin teared up and hugged the PowerPuffs. Mitch looks like he scared out of his mind when the police showed up with the Professor. They arrested Mitch.

"Buttercup!" Professor said "Oh thank goodness you're alright! Did Blossom give you the chemical X?"

"Yes she did!" Buttercup said. "And I really want to thank my sisters and Robin for finding me! Oh, and you too for giving them clues"

"Robin, what was that?" Blossom asked.

"That was my other self" Robin said. "I started getting like this since I grew up. I found growing up being difficult so this is what happens when some bad happens"

"You need help Robin. We can help you" Bubbles said. Robin nodded and got to Professor's car.

* * *

The PowerPuffs and Robin are playing a board game. They are having fun playing like they did when they were kids.

"Hey, thanks for searching for me guys" Buttercup said. "If you didn't find me, Mitch would still have me and keep begging me to rejoin his band"

"Don't mention it Buttercup" Blossom said.

"We would of never have found you if it weren't for Robin" Bubbles said. "But are you okay Robin, after what happened?"

"Yeah, I'm find" Robin answered. "I just got to get used to adulthood and not let my other self get the best of me"

"Don't worry Robin" Blossom said "We'll fight it together" Robin then smiled and they continue to play the board game.

"Ah man!" Buttercup said "I can't believe I landed there" Blossom, Bubbles and Robin laughed

And so once again Buttercup was saved, thanks to Blossom and Bubbles! Oh and of course Robin Snyder!

"I can't believe this is my first time I got kidnapped without any of my sisters with me!" Buttercup said

Yeah that was a first. Buttercup looked at the camera with disgusted saying "Whatever"

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
